User talk:Followed by 100 zeroes/Archive 16
---- Why are you removing so much content? It seems to be your goal to p**s just about everyone off at some point. All right, you have finally gotten to me. Why do you continue to edit the pages from a standard, if sparse, Wiki style into a one or two sentence format? (Space Probe Mission Module) At the same time removing items like blueprint images, ambush images, and see also links. You did this awhile back and many of the pages were slowly making their way back to the format they were before your changes. I find these minimal pages do a poor job of organizing the information, what information is left. I am not going to get into an edit war with you but my desire to work on this Wiki is certainly diminishing with each conversion I see. There should at least be a discussion about what format the users would like the pages in before you go changing the fundamental layout of the articles. 01:40, January 27, 2010 (UTC) I agree AUGH I CANNOT BELIEVE THAT YOU DO THAT! 01:42, January 27, 2010 (UTC) :Yea this seems like something that a forum should be made about(PS I liked the old format better) ::The House of Mantles edit is even worse! 02:00, January 27, 2010 (UTC) :::OH MY GOD MAN FIX IT IT's SO MUCH WORSE THAN BEFORE!!! 02:03, January 27, 2010 (UTC) ---- :BobaFett, please ease up on the CAPS. It hurts my ears eyes. Anyway, FB100Z, I've always respected your decisions, but it seems lately either you've lost your touch or this Wiki has changed too much. Although the deletion of images seemed like a good idea (though I too was thinking "did we ever discuss this?") it has turned out as a mistake. Several users have left - and it didn't matter they weren't operating on the mainspace. It's about the Wiki's activity, the bustling of users on the recent changes encourages people to edit. The friendliness of shops and talkpages also - even if it was just to edit talkpages - it seemed like a community. Is this what you were against - the "community" side of it. If I remember rightly it was a "social networking aspect". Well, why not? It generates edits, and on occasion, those users will be/were editing the mainspace. And that one or two edits a month still contribute. I appreciate this wasn't your idea alone. *Points finger at Ajr* :I believe this wiki's now lost its spirit, and I think that's a real shame. I'm experiencing some guilt of being semi-active at the moment - of course I can't do anything about it - RL calls... :However, inactivity means you too need to catch up. I read all the talkpages and forums before editing after being inactive for a while. This is so I don't miss any important detail about not changing something. Lately, you've been implementing quite large changes without even discussing it with fellow admins, let alone users. The images, these two recent edits by Nitecrew, the L template (I appreciate you built this), and the closure of the official store. (At least that one had some discussion - though not effective, since more stores and a second un-official-official store are now up.) :Your own inactivity does not help either - for an example of this, see User talk:Farmer-jack. :However when you do discuss things, most of your ideas are very well accepted. For example the recent Forum:HideMe has had much discussion and a resounding success. If you'd implemented it without telling us, we'd have probably flogged you. You've also introduced stylish sigs, which, although I disapprove of how everyone copied the coding, has made all our sigs look nice. Aww. I love EZSig. :I'm also gonna hold my breath about this new mainspace editing competition. Again, at least it's in the forums for now - mass rioting still to follow. :So yeah. We love you here, honestly. Just try to, err, restrain the urges without proper discussion first, hm? :And you thought my EZSig post was exasperated. : 14:53, January 27, 2010 (UTC) @Kjhf-Sorry. @FB100Z-> As the wise Ajraddatz once told me, admins DO NOT OWN THE WIKI. Even though you have more power than a standard user, it doesn't mean that you should be able to do what you want. Even if admins DO rule the wiki, you should still discuss your edits with others. Please, it was a mistake to take away personal pics-Everyone I know has left. EVERYONE. Except the people who are here to get edits and a few shopowners. 21:40, January 27, 2010 (UTC) :As for the personal pics, while I don't agree with how fast they were removed, I do agree with their removal (Well most of them, a few true avatars got caught up in the deletion). Yes the change has made a number of people move on but most (all?) of them were busy playing shop keeper and *not* editing the articles. Since the personal pics removal people have started editing the main articles again. I believe this is an improvement overall. The primary purpose of this wiki is the main articles. Stores and Social Networking are not the primary focus of this wiki. 00:21, January 28, 2010 (UTC) I disagree UBER strongly with Nitecrew. So many people, even if they only made one or two mainspace edits a week, participated. Now this wiki is a shell of what it was. 00:26, January 28, 2010 (UTC) :Maybe what you don't realize is that a large percentage of those "two mainspace edits a week" edits were reverted. Reverted edits are not progress. Also, I would argue that we have thrown off the shell of being a social networking site and are back to what we are at the core, and encyclopedia of all things MLN. We will just have to agree to disagree. :) 02:15, January 28, 2010 (UTC) :: Unfortunately, we also require content updates from LEGO to function fully. However, some stores are OK, as are some user images, but at the same time we still do need content edits to continue to function as an up-to-date database of MLN. Ajraddatz Talk 04:28, January 28, 2010 (UTC) :::Nice! Bringing back some pics! Sweet! Thank you I will inform a departed user or two about it 04:30, January 28, 2010 (UTC) General response Sorry folks, but looks like time for a momentary wikibreak for me while I think on this. This is just too much for me. 21:17, January 27, 2010 (UTC) A very appropriate thing to do. Take as long as you want when you come back please tell us. 21:59, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Reasons I gave you 5-Now reply on the forums. 01:41, January 27, 2010 (UTC) 6 know-- 02:25, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Hello Hello. *grumbles* I must reveal myself. *pulls back cape to reveal... your worst nightmare!* 01:51, January 27, 2010 (UTC) :you look like spam man to me!-- 02:26, January 27, 2010 (UTC) ::WHO? I AM MALUM, ALSO KNOWN AS MASTER SKRALL AND . 03:21, January 27, 2010 (UTC) :::You are Echo and Cutup? 03:43, January 27, 2010 (UTC) ::::Yes, he is. Hmmm... we could do a range block on his IP, but that would also block 1000 or so other computers, which wouldn't be good :( Ajraddatz Talk 04:45, January 27, 2010 (UTC) well (mind my word) Shut up! and stop spamming the forums-- 04:52, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Well well well, Echo and Cutup. I had just read about him. What a loser dn't range block IPs that could hurt another user. 13:24, January 27, 2010 (UTC) E&C, Get out of here. :Why ? To Ajraddatz: Don't bug me, Ajraddatz, please. I don't want to be blocked again. I've already had my share of blocks on this wiki, please don't start a blocking spree on me. 21:22, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Well, because you spam like crazy. :At Flamethrower13: I've stopped that stuff, as you can see, because I've finally learned my lesson. 21:30, January 27, 2010 (UTC) That is very good. You are a lot nicer now! :First, Boba and Flamethrower, you have no idea who this is! Please stop judging him! Second, E&C, please be aware that if you do one things worng, then you will be blocked as fast as I can get to Special:Block. That is all. Ajraddatz Talk 22:18, January 27, 2010 (UTC) I'm not trying to judge him. I read about him and I think that if you make accounts (he made over 10) just to make people think that you are popular than that is a loser thing to do. 22:20, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Join Join this wiki. http://fakemlnitems.wikia.com/wiki/Fake_MLN_Items_Wiki thx. 23:57, January 27, 2010 (UTC) :Why not edit the unMLN Wiki? That seems to make more sense than creating a new wiki for the same purpose. Ajraddatz Talk 02:01, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Thats what I told him. 02:02, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Re:Rollback doesn't have a custom summary Myself and User:VegaDark have developed a Twinkle code for Wikia. It allows for a custom edit summary. See Project:Counter-vandalism unit#VDA for more info. Ajraddatz Talk 01:55, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Great to have you back! Hi, I'm BobaFett2, and its great to have you back! :Thanks for the welcome, how's about checking My Lego Network Wiki:Official Store/Sandbox? Let me know how it looks. 21:53, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Not bad...ask ajraddatz and joeman 22:21, February 3, 2010 (UTC) I agree-it means rank 0 people get infinite time...while rank 10s get no time at all. 23:11, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Wow thats AMAZING GREAT JOB FB100Z!!!!!! I like the format for the store...If you want to help sell items feel free. 23:38, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Why do you use ! in place of |? Do you mind if I change that or is there something that makes using ! better than using |? 23:42, February 3, 2010 (UTC) :! is appropriate since it works for headers; it's a lot less verbose than | style="text-align:center;font-weight:bold" | if you'll agree. I use | for table cells, and ! for table headers. Think and if you're an HTML guru. 02:49, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Im not an HTML guru, so ill stick with your advice. 02:51, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Joeman's welcome Sorry, it was an accident-I clicked to edit Tilmangoins's talk page and it sent me to joeman's welcome to the wiki message. 21:31, February 4, 2010 (UTC) :Okay, that's fine. You had me wondering whether you were a spammer there for a sec. No hard feelings. 01:09, February 5, 2010 (UTC) I understand...I would never spam a wiki...I hate spam so much :Which is the same reason why I love getting new e-mail adresses...a clean inbox at last. :) 01:20, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Same. I got 5 spam ads for stuff not to be mentioned on the wiki....I don't know how they got my email....It makes me want to break my computer :Oh...that stuff. Let's get off that subject. :You might want to check the message I left on Ajraddatz's talk page just a minute ago. 01:29, February 5, 2010 (UTC) I did...Right as I clicked send Joeman clicked send and made me re-write my message :) 01:31, February 5, 2010 (UTC) help can you help me end the on User:Joeman200/Terrific Trades Ad's so that Forum:Trade Market/Ranks 0-1 will look good. thanks-- 02:18, February 5, 2010 (UTC) :Funny that you ask that as soon as I fix it. 02:23, February 5, 2010 (UTC) It is breaking my page. 02:19, February 5, 2010 (UTC) please help us!-- 02:22, February 5, 2010 (UTC) -Can anyone tell me what Div Style is about? 02:23, February 5, 2010 (UTC) :I'll explain on your talk page. Hold your breath, it's lengthy. ;) 02:27, February 5, 2010 (UTC) thanks can I use some ??? and your userpage is messed up-- 02:24, February 5, 2010 (UTC) :No, don't use nested s. Use , for example. 02:26, February 5, 2010 (UTC) :Also, my userpage is not messed up -- that's a joke. 02:27, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Wikipedia? Hey, do you have a Wikipedia account? Also, I appreciate your user page message and non-complex code. I will follow in that department. Thanks for helping improve the official store, I really appreciate your help. Happy editing, Ajraddatz Talk 03:45, February 5, 2010 (UTC) :No, I don't, but I'm getting interested after seeing some sloppy grammar. Thanks for the compliments, and I'll move the sandbox into the real location once I've got all the Items in place. 04:01, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Nice work on the sandbox. Is there anywhere I can go to learn CSS code? 03:48, February 5, 2010 (UTC) :There are various locations, but I have my favorites. First, learn HTML, if you haven't already. Then you can learn CSS. And while you're there, you might like JavaScript, but first master HTML. HTML is the base for CSS and JavaScript. Without HTML, CSS and JavaScript are useless. 04:01, February 5, 2010 (UTC) ::If you do, this will silly but be very, very careful. They love to bite the newcomers. If you ever need help with something, be sure to ask me because you will end up with a warning on your page at some point or another :S. Ajraddatz Talk 04:03, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Who loves to bite newcomers and who will warn me? 04:05, February 5, 2010 (UTC) :I meant on Wikipedia, and was talking to FB :P Sorry Ajraddatz Talk 04:10, February 5, 2010 (UTC) :Oh, since I am bored I just checked, Followed by 100 zeroes is available on Wikipedia, if you wanted to create that account. If you stick to fixing grammar you won't have a problem, but until you are autoconfirmed if you make even a tiny mistake, you most likely will end up with a warning on your talk page. Really sad, it is :S. Ajraddatz Talk 04:26, February 5, 2010 (UTC) ::I hope to major in minor edits (pun intended.) ::I see you've simplified your userpage. I congratulate you for that. I hope this will gradually catch on and everyone else will follow suit...but this will take longer than the fancy userpages did. 04:35, February 5, 2010 (UTC) :::I needed to simplify the userpage anyways, with the move from www.wikia.com to community.wikia.com all of the template fetches from central have been messed up. It should be fixed by tomorrow, however. Ajraddatz Talk 04:40, February 5, 2010 (UTC) I don't know if non-fancy userpages will ever catch on...I mean...People work hard on those pages and then they are told that they should just blank it (practically)? Anyways...this is a gaming wiki, and since it is based off a game, userpages are great places to talk about the ranks of the game. Thanks for the links. 04:38, February 5, 2010 (UTC) :It is unfortunately attitudes like that that prevent good change around here. As you said, we are a gaming wiki. Not a gaming social networking site. Ajraddatz Talk 04:40, February 5, 2010 (UTC) ::I know that but forums are wierd. 04:45, February 5, 2010 (UTC) :::Ajraddatz, would you mind adding the table rows for the remaining mini-Ranks? I'm done for the day. 04:56, February 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::Actually, it is my bed time as well. I'll get to it tomorrow, I hope. Ajraddatz Talk 05:01, February 5, 2010 (UTC) :::::Its an hour past my bedtime but I am staying up to learn HTML. 05:03, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Blueprint images Would it really be so bad to leave the blueprint images in the articles? 19:42, February 5, 2010 (UTC) :How do they help, other than by parroting the actual Item/Module's image? 19:46, February 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Not all of them parrot the Item/Module image. I know you have had a long standing belief that the blueprint images should not be on the site. I disagree. Besides they are all uploaded and linked in already. Do whatever you like. 19:51, February 5, 2010 (UTC) :::Then I shall rewrite my proposal: If they parrot the Item/Module's image, then they are to be removed. If they don't, then they stay there. (I think that Module icons should also be included, and if the Blueprint copies that, then the latter is to be removed.) 19:54, February 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::I kinda like the Blueprint images :S Ajraddatz Talk 20:40, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Go see your order on the discussion page of the store-- 22:12, February 5, 2010 (UTC) :I like the Blueprint image. Also, it provides a nice layout, and we may as well talk about it when we describe how many Items are used to build the Module from the Blueprint. 22:35, February 5, 2010 (UTC) I'll just send you everything now how many pipes do you want?-- 16:11, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Also you misread the store: you can give me a pipe for 6 loose sparks not 6 loose sparks for 1 pipe :-( sorry -- 16:13, February 6, 2010 (UTC) MLN are you not play again [[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| )'' 23:30, February 6, 2010 (UTC) :If you're asking me whether I still play MLN; yes. I was just on a couple seconds ago. 23:36, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Can I be your friend? 01:15, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Can i be your friends???? [[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| '') 03:10, February 7, 2010 (UTC) :The problem is that I'm shooting for a very short friendlist (everybody's got to pass Rank 5 at some point :). But I see that you're Rank 9. Let me consider it for a while, perhaps when I'm done with my deal with Joeman. 03:43, February 7, 2010 (UTC) so can i be your friends talk in IRC[[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| )'' 03:47, February 7, 2010 (UTC) :The answer is...well...let me decide. And I'm not much of an IRC person; wiki is fine for me. 03:48, February 7, 2010 (UTC) How 'bout me I'm rank 8? 03:51, February 7, 2010 (UTC) :To answer both you and verrell123, I'll happily be your friend(s) if I can make a deal with both of you concerning my lack of Pipes needed to finish Rank 5. Joeman currently owes me nine, so that leaves only '''three Pipes necessary to get to Rank 6. 03:56, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Aha! I have enough pipes! 03:58, February 7, 2010 (UTC) lets talk on IRC [[User:verrell123|'''''verrell123]](''talk| '') 04:06, February 7, 2010 (UTC) :I'm not much of an IRC guy, let's stick to talk pages. My Java is incredibly slow. 04:12, February 7, 2010 (UTC) ok, haha im IRC Guy [[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| )'' 04:16, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Ya I showed him and now we chat a bunch I LOVE IRC!!! 04:18, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Official Store Sandbox please let the edit I did stay I mean I'm being nice and agreeing with everything you are doing, so can you put the round table with the store pic inside please, please!-- 01:28, February 7, 2010 (UTC) :You're using a Windows machine, right? :Then view the sandbox in IE, press History, and look at the rounded-corner page in IE. Notice anything? :My point here is not that I'm mean, or I think that I should be the big cheese, but as a courtesy for the users of other browsers that don't understand -moz-border-radius. Web developers need to be sure that their code doesn't make the page look different in different browsers. :If we want to get interesting, we can make four PNG images with one rounded corner on each and use the images in the store. How does that sound? If you don't get what I mean, I'll upload some samples. 03:43, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Pipe and Gypsum to get faster blocked all your friends only 1 and tell someone to click your pet [[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| '') 04:12, February 7, 2010 (UTC) i have but sorry i give it to my little brother he rank 5 just like you [[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| ) 04:22, February 7, 2010 (UTC) :No problem. I've still got BobaFett to try. 04:23, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Ugh I just said something thoughtful and you clicked save page when I did...anyways sure whats your mln? 04:25, February 7, 2010 (UTC)